Sour
by Nesy Electro
Summary: Vinegar was one way out of her troubles and it had never failed her before but now, it was the cause of it all! Sour-shot reveal AU!


Cartoons » Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir » **Sour**

Author: Nesy

 **So this is my first One-shot, l hope you like it! 3**

 **Adrienette April**

 **Sour**

It was an addiction.

Okay so maybe that statement was exaggerated, she only did it when she was stressed and today was an exception. So on a less far fetched note it was just a temporally habbit.

She walked into the halls of Francois Dupont College secretly hiding a spirit vinegar sachet in her palm. She rose her hand to her mouth and licked at the small perforation on it. As soon as a small burst of sourness exploded in her mouth she felt more relaxed.

What had gotten the teen so nervous? Well, today they were getting their results for a freaking hard Chemistry test that she hadn't had time to study for, l think we all know why.

She licked at it again but a frown formed on her face when she realised that she'd sucked it dry. Marinette advanced to a nearby bench and scavenged through her bag for another one. Glee emitted from her aura when she found one. Although this was a good method of stress relief and weight loss, it did leave her feeling a bit woozy. Feeling a bit light headed, she sat down.

Okay maybe she had not thought this through. The teen realised her idiocy, why did she sleep late and skip breakfast before her acid therapy.

She felt sick.

"Marinette, are you okay?" she heard a voice. She looked up to see her crush Adrien with an expression of concern. Behind him was Alya and Nino snapping pictures away, but she didn't care... at that moment. Him, Adrien was concerned for her health, she was flattered. She wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was alright and that she loved him to no end.

She gazed at his eyes, his lovely grassy green eyes. His hair, his strategically and perfectly styled hair. His nose, his gorgeous adorable nose. His lips, his wonderful kissable lips. She blushed at the thought and looked at the ground. All in all she had managed to gain a love sick expression.

"Are you sick? You're quite red," he persisted.

She looked at him and smiled, "l am sick, just love sick." Adrien was taken aback, his eyes widened and he awkwardly coughed. "Well, uh..."

As soon a she realised what had come out of her mouth she abruptly stood up in desperation of coming up with a buyable excuse and tripped on her foot and toppled over onto him. Adrien lost his footing and fell, both of them fell to the ground with him underneath. They stared at each other and Marinette was paralysed.

When her mind registered the situation, she immediately stood up and gave him a hand. While he was getting up, that's when she started blabbering.

"NO! I'm l-love sick with you, no l -I'm not sick love-GAH! I'm not love sick or in love with you it's the oppa-opposite. Wait, not that I'm saying l hate you, l love you. No-not love love but l love you... like a friend!"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Well then, l love you too, but you dropped something,"

That's when she noticed a whole bunch of vinegar sachets lying haphazardly on the floor and her Kwami too. He picked Tikki up and she froze, "What's this?"

"It's my doll, GIMME THAT!" She grabbed her from his hands and stuffed her into her bag. Her eyes widened at her rudeness, "Sorry"

"It's okay, I see you value that... Kwa-doll. Any who your parents make vinegar?" He said picking one up and looking at the bakery name label on it. She corrected him telling him that she filled up a plastic with vinegar, burnt the edges and wrote the bakery name on it for fun.

When she finished retrieving them the bell rang and they both went to class. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Chat noir and ladybug dashed over the rooftops of Paris, patrolling the streets of their city as usual.

This time they were having a race to the Eiffel tower and she was in the lead. Her movements were fluid and agile and precise, she never missed a step and she was aware of everything she was doing until...

The image of Adrien soaked in the red paint she'd accidentally splashed on him popped into her head. Heat rose to her cheeks and she was suddenly drenched in guilt. Just one job and she messed up. He'd told her that it was fine but his expression before he realised it was her didn't unnerve her. It was a mix of frustration and anger at its minimum, luckily but it dropped when he saw her flushed demeanor.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Ladybug immediately grabbed a sachet of vinegar cartoon style (out of nowhere) and bit a hole on it. She sucked for her life.

By now, Chat was already way ahead of her.

The teen advanced to the tower where she met her partner and by then she had 5 packs of the acid and these weren't small packs anymore. _Should have ate lunch and dinner..._ but she didn't because she was still too mortified about the whole red paint ordeal.

She felt spacey.

And before she knew it she was leaning against Chat Noir.

She gazed at his eyes, his lovely green eyes. His hair, his strategically perfectly styled hair. His nose, his gorgeous adorable nose. His lips, his wonderful kissable lips.

Wow deja vu much?

She blushed, _No, Chat Noir may have green, eyes blonde hair, and kissable, l mean nice lips... What the hell! He is not Adrien._

"My Lady, not that l mind your close proximity but, Are you sick? You're quite red,"

 _Adrien, so ever caring... Wait what!_ If she wasn't high over all that vinegar she would have questioned him but because of her state, she took a step back in shock, tripped on her legs and fell. No worries, the cat caught her...

With his lips.

She accidentally smashed her lips on his and his canine grazed on her lower lip cutting her.

Ladybug immediately pushed herself off him and stared at him. He opened his mouth and she thought he was about to say something but he just licked his lips, "Sour... l always thought you'd be sweet," he commented.

She gasped and did the only thing her delirious brain could come up with...

RUN!

* * *

"Huh! What's this," he crouched down to pick a sachet.

Spirit Vinegar...

"Marinette, Ladybug, Wait what!"

* * *

Could anyone have that much bad luck. She'd managed to berate herself to sleep and not walk like a zombie , eat breakfast and get to school on time.

Red was slowly becoming a permanent colour on her face and sour the main taste of her lips. Luckily since she was well rested and fed she wouldn't get 'drunk' this time. Since she was early to school there were not many people in the court yard so she decided to hang there.

A white limo pulled over and a certain model exited the car and glanced her direction.

She froze in place and turned from red to pale.

Marinette was so dead.

Adrien waved and walked her direction with a nervous smile. The black haired was confused. When he finally stood in front of her she exploded.

"Sorry about the paint thing l didn't mean to do that, it was by accident. Please tell your dad not to kill me. I look up to him and l didn't mean to ruin his masterpiece!" She looked down and took a deep breath. "It's okay Marinette, but that's not why l came to talk to you," he reassured her but she didn't look up.

Adrien cupped her chin and made her look at him, "Promse me you won't hate me after this," he asked her.

Confused, the girl just nodded, how could she Marinette Dupain-Cheng possibly hate the Adrien Agreste, but she definitely did not see this coming. For a good one second she did not return the kiss but after a while she tilted her head, went on her tippy toes and put her hands around his neck.

He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She swore he licked her lips. Marinette was in heaven she could hear her friends fangirling but that didn't phase her, all that mattered was there her crush was kissing her and that she kissed back. After a good forty seconds that felt like an eternity they parted. She gazed into his eyes and sighed and once again Adrien surprised her...

"Sour... l always thought you'd be sweet," he smirked.

She turned paper white, she screamed

"KITTY!"

 **Favourite, Follow and Review!**

 **For all of the Wattpad fans out there give my story** **my. /EGVDEfbypP a try. It's called That Other Girl. You wont regret it, as you can see from the piece I presented on sour. Follow me too NesyTronic to keep up with me!**


End file.
